Superboy: Smallville Style
by SmileyOriginalsXD
Summary: Connor Kent Bloome just started his first day of high school. So far he doesn't like it. All he wants to do is be a hero like the rest of his family. Now going into school, he'll deal with protecting his secret, and a very annoying girl with a secret, too
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters exept Mell. I really wish I owned Davis, though. I love him. He's hot.

**A/N: **This story is for everybody not just Chlavis. (Even though there's a lot of them.) Still, please R&R! That'll be awsome.

Connor sat in an office waiting for his dad. He still couldn't believe that just a year ago he was a three year old. Now he's also going to start high school. Great. After being in that place that made him a 15 year old, and two months training with his parents and his uncle, he had to start living as a sixteen year old in the human world. Isn't that exiting? Not really. He wanted to be a hero like his family. He wanted to use his powers that he had for good.

He was a one of a kind. He knew there were a lot of different kind of people out there with powers, like most of his parents friends. They got their powers in different ways. There were few that were born this way like his Dad and his uncle. His Dad came from planet called Krypton and so did his uncle Clark. Technically, his uncle really wasn't his uncle but he and his mom were so close they were like brother and sister. And the fact that he had some of his DNA made them a little connected. He was miracously born to his mother Chloe Sullivan in this place called S.T.A.R. father was a lot different then Clark who had amazing powers that was energized from the sun, his father had altered Kryptonian DNA that turned him into a monster that didn' have control. They eventually found a way to seperate the monster from Davis. But his mother was still going to give birth; the pregancy only lasted a few months. They didn't think his mother was going to make it or the baby but then Clark gave her a blood transfusion of his blood and she made it. Then later Connor was kidnapped by Cadmus Labs. They altered Clark's DNA more and grew Connor really fast. But his father and uncle rescued him along with a group of their friends the Justice League.

"Connor, wake up." His dad said waking him up from his daze.

"I'm awake, I'm awake!" Connor said startled.

"Good, because you're starting school today. I talked to the principal, and she enrolled you."

"Just like that?"

"Yeah, I think she has a thing for tall guys with black hair."

"No. She has a thing for you. Every girl I see you talk to does."

"It's a gift. A gift that you also have. I saw those high school girls going all goowie eyed over you while we were walking."

"Really?" He said interested, then said, "Well, I don't care. I don't want to go to school."

"Come on. You can make tons of freinds."

"Friends? Well, why didn't you just say so? Who wouldn't want friends with people who you have nothing in comman or you're a hundred times smarter? I do!" He said sarcastically.

"Ha, ha, very funny."

"Really? I thought it was lame."

"Connor, this isn't funny. You have to go to school."

"But, Dad-." His dad looked at him carefully. Oh right, he thought. I'm supposed to pretend he's my brother"But, Davis."

"No buts, Connor, I'm sorry. I know it stinks now but consider your self lucky, when I was your age I never went to high school and I always regretted it. It's a good life experience. At least that's what your artificial teacher said ." He whispered.

"Fine, I'll go, but there better be hot girls."

"Oh, there will be. It's high school."

"I better I have your word on that."

"You do. Good luck. And please, try to have fun."

"I'll try."

Connor was walking in his high school's hallway and all of a sudden a girl tripped and fell. As a reflex he helped her up. She tried to push him away, but didn't have much luck.

Disgruntled she said, "I didn't need help. I can take care of myself. Thank you."

Then she stormed off.

Connor looked at her back and said confused, "Your welcome?" Then he said sarcastically, "What a great welcome."

Connor took a deep breath and headed for class. He had hoped things would get better but doubted it.

When he arrived at Science class he wasn't too pleased to see that every seat was filled except the one on the lab table next to that lovely ungrateful girl. She sighed loudly and twirled her dyed black hair annoyed.

When Connor sat down she gasped under her breath and said "Oh, great just my luck."

Then she turned around trying to smile but more coming out like an evil smirk. Facing him she said, "So uh, look, I think we started off on the wrong foot. I really need a good grade and was doing perfectly fine by myself. So if you just let me do my thing and don't bother me, I think we'll do just fine."

That really annoyed him. She was so not helping him trying to look at the bright side of this dreary idea of him going to school among mere mortals.

Then he said, "I don't know but judging by this. It looks like you need my help."

He pointed to her lab sheet that was out with formula answers on it.

She shot him a piercing look, "What? This is right."

Connor grabbed her paper and said, "No, actually you're missing a couple of numbers right here."

He then took her pencil and erased her formula and put in his own.

Then she fumed and said, "You did not just do that?"

"No. You saw me I did."

She rolled her eyes and looked at the paper sighing and said, "You know what fine. It looks like you are smart after all. But just don't get in my way smarty pants."

"Fine, just get it right. Oh, by the way, if we're going to be partners I should introduce myself, I'm Connor."

He put his hand out for her to shake it.

Then she ignored his hand and said, "I'm Mel, and I don't touch people. That's all you need to know."

Then he said, "Well, Mel, I think this is a beginning of a beautiful-"

She cut him off and said, "People who watch Cassablanca are retarded."

"Well, it looks like your retarded since obviously you've seen it since you know what I was talking about."

Frustrated she sighed and blew her hair out of her face. Then she whispered really low, "Jerk."

Connor was relieved to go to his next class and not see that annoying unappreciative self righteous girl. His three classes were bearable and uneventful. He was glad that the day was halfway over. After lunch he had drama class which he was actually looking forward to. He had watched so many movies as part of his training to see how people are. And he knew that any good super hero had to be an excellent actor so he could pull off his double identity. As he walked in the theatre he saw **her. **That ungrateful, self-absorbed, drives him crazy girl.

He sat down as far away from her as possible. As the class went on it was time to pick partners for trusting exercises. This was something he could not endure with her, again. So he tried to be partners with all of these perfect strangers but they all had picked their partners. Everyone had picked partners except for her. She had not even tried to talk to anyone. What was this girl's problem? Did she enjoy this?

"Oh, you again." She said annoyed.

"Yeah, somebody up there hates me."

She laughed involuntarily and then quickly covered it up with a glare. Then she said, "Listen, let's just do the exercises and nobody will get hurt."

"Whatever you say, Corella Deville."

She gasped offended, "Fine lets do it, Tin Man."

"Is that supposed to be offensive?"

"He has no heart like you."

"At least he gets a heart at the end unlike Corella Deville whose just pure evil."

Then they started to do the exercise. He had to fall backwards and she had to catch him. As he fell she moved away on purpose. He stopped himself before hitting the ground. That would not be good to destroy the stage on his first day. He would get a lecture from his mom for sure.

Then she said, "How did you do that?"

Then he said, "Do what?"

"Stop yourself from hitting the ground when you fell."

"Just a reflex."

"OK?" She said not looking convinced.

"Look just drop it. OK?"

"Fine whatever you say grumpy pants."

"Please."

"Fine."

After that they did their evasiveness as calmly as possible. Well, at least for them.

When the bell rang Connor was so relieved to get out of there that he was the first person to leave. The next two classes were also bearable, but eighth period was a different story. As soon as he walked into the gym, guess who he saw? Yes, it was her. It was that same selfish, irritating, annoying person who won't leave something alone, she devil. Luckily they weren't partners or on the same team. In fact she wasn't even playing. She was sitting out on the bleachers looking like she had a clean bill of health.

He wondered why she was sitting out. Then he got it she was sitting out because of him. Then she would want to sit out everyday. That was ridiculous. He just couldn't be the reason. If he wasn't the reason then what was? He couldn't let that get to him because he wanted to enjoy gym.

After school he was waiting for his Dad to pick him up. He couldn't see why he couldn't just super speed, but no he has to do normal things in front of people. When he turned to the side of his school he saw her talking on her cell phone. He didn't want to eaves drop but he couldn't help it, he was curious. He used his superhearing,

"But Sarah, tell Dad I need to see Gramp. It's getting worse."

"He knows that, but you have to go to the charity ball tonight."

"I'd rather spend time with my grandpa and him helping me, than spending time with little snobbish Pop-Tarts."

"Those Pop-Tarts are called teenagers, and not all of them are Pop-Tarts. Okay?"

"Sure, whatever."

"Oh, he says he loves you."

"Yeah, whatever me, too" She said.

"See you tonight."

Then they hung up. Connor couldn't believe what he just did. He eavesdropped on somebody he barely knew conversation. That goes against everything that his family taught him. Okay maybe not everything but almost. Somehow, though, he still listened to somebody's personal conversation. Well, at least he didn't understand most of it. Actually, he understood it, but told himself not to. Anyways he decided not to tell anybody what happened, because they will get mad and disappointed. He didn't want them to get mad at him on his fist day of civilization. Then Davis picked him up and brought him home.

When he opened his door, his aunt Kara who's really like a big sister to him was right in front of him holding a suit.

"Hey, Kara, what's this."

"This, my friend is a tuxedo. You wear it when you go to a fancy place."

"I know what a tuxedo is, Skara. What I meant is why are you showing this to me?"

"For a guy who's supposed to have Braniac's smartness, you're very clueless."

"Oh, I have quite many explanations for it, but I want you to tell me the right one. So I'm for sure."

"Well, it's for the Teenagers Ball tonight. Isis is one of its sponsors and we thought it would be a good thing for you to visit other teens. Even some of them have powers, like you."

"Really?" He said sarcastically cheerful.

"Duh, Isis is one of its small sponsors, as I said before." She said ignoring what he said. "That means some kids from Isis are going."

"But none of them are aliens like me."

Then Davis said, "You can still make friends even though they're not like you. Besides, technically you're half alien."

"Yeah but I had a rough time working with ignorant mortals the whole freak'n day."

"Hey, stop calling them that. Not all of them are like that. Do you think Lois is like that?"

Then both Kara and Connor gave him a, "You got to be kidding?" look.

"Don't answer that. Look, nobody-no matter what planet they come from or if they're just mortal- have only one characteristic. They have a million. You just have to get to know them a little bit. That's why it'll be good for you to go to the ball. So have you changed your mind yet?"

"Yeah, I have. I'll go."

"Awesome." Kara said excitingly. "Here's your tux. You won't regret it."

"Oh, believe me, I will."

**A/N: **So, what did you think? Please review. If I don't get at least two reviews I won't post another chapter! Just kidding. Still, review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Again, I don't own any of the characters exept Mell. So sad.

Connor entered the Ball room still feeling uncomfortable around people. He decided not to let that get to him, though. He would forget about the horrible day he had and tried to have fun. He found out that the JLA was going to be there, so at least he would have freinds to talk to. He loved the JLA. They were family to him. He could talk to them easily about things that he couldn't to other people. He felt right at home around them. He felt like he belonged.

"Hey, Conman, they finally let ya' out of your room? I was beginning to think you where afraid of the dark." A familar voice said behind him.

He turned around and saw one of his best friends then said, "Hey, Bart. They finally did." He said going alomg with the joke.

"Well, good. We can finally hang in public. I was beginning to think you were in my imagination."

"If only you were in ours." Kara said next to Connor.

"Come on, you know that nobody as awsome as me could be in somebody's head."

"In what universe?" Kara asked.

"In any universe you want me to be in."

"How 'bout the one where I'm not in it."

"Come on baby, don't be like that."

"Now kids, get along." Connor said.

"Who you calling 'kid' four year old?" Kara asked.

"Hey, just because I'm technally "4" doesn't mean that I'm a kid. Like you guys the way you act around each other."

"Yeah, Kara."

"Whatever."

"Can you ex-love birds please stop it! I've been bickering all day and I'm tired of it. I especailly don''t want to here it from you two.!" Connor blurted out.

"Woe. You okay, bro?" Bart said surprised.

"Yeah, it's just that I had a bad day today. I'm trying to forget about it, but no use. It's still in my head."

"Who is she?" Oliver Queen said barging in to the conversation.

"What do you mean?"

"You said that you had a bad day and it won't get out of your head. That only happens when there's a girl involved. Trust me, I know."

"Her name is Mel and she goes to my school. She doesn't talk that much to people. When she does, she's extremely rude. And we only met today!"

"Yeah, I had a lot of good relationships that started like that."

"Ewe. I do not see her like that at all."

"What do you see her as?"

"The she devil."

"A lot of first impressions can decieve a person from seeing the the real person they don't like. But if you get to know that person, you'll seen that real person she is."

"But why are you telling me this the first day I met her?"

"Because, you don't judge the book by its cover. You judge it by what's in it. Just like a person. You don't judge her when you first meet. You get to know her better and see who she really is. Then -who knows- you'll like her."

"Wow, Ollie. I didn't know you can be so deep. Who are you and what've done with my rich camanding boss?" Bart said freakd out.

"Yeah, usally my mom says stuff like that. Looks like she's growing on you, big softy." Connor said.

"What? I can be sensative? Just because I'm incrediablly gorgeous does not mean I'm not sensative. Just think about what I said, okay?"

"Yeah, I'll think about it." He said.

Then they got to their table and "mingled" for a bit. Then it started. A man with a fancy suit said, "Hello, thak you all for coming to this wonderful event for our teenagers with different problems that our sponcers here today are trying help these teens. Now here we have a very special guest. Our one and only William Richmond."

The crowd clapped and then the mayor of Metropilis came out. He talked about the teens and about helping them and all that. Then he said, "Now, myself has a beautiful teenage daughter, so I can relate to some of you parents. It's a struggle but I love her with my life. She's now going to say some words about being a teenager and her opinain of how these programs can help teens. Ladies and getlman, my daughter, Melanie Richmond."

The most surprising thing happened, though. The person who he called his daughter was _her_. The girl who was extremely rude to him all day at school! The girl who he already hated. The girl that _Oliver Queen _was defending! Mayor William Richmond's daughter was Mel!

The other suprising thing was that she looked good. Like really _good. _She was wearing a short red spagatti strapped dress and her hair was all straight and shinny. She looked like a movie star! Connor couldn't belive what he saw. The girl who was so mean to him was standing on the podiam looking like she was the most beautiful girl in the whole world. _Oh, great, _he thought _I think she's hot. _

**A/N:** What do you think? I'm sorry it's short but I'll write more and this time I really mean it. So please tell me how you fell. And Pleeeease review!! I'm dieing for some!!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Sorry it took me a little bit to write, but I've been very busy so hope you like this. For the love of that's all holy please review. I would love to hear your comments. So please R&R.

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own any of the characters exept Mel. Stop reminding me.

Connor stared at the girl in amazement. That beautiful girl was the same girl that he thought was far from beautiful when he first met her. In fact he didn't like her at all. But now he was beginning to think that Ollie was right. And that's something you don't see everyday. He started to beleive that she was different. What was he thinking? How could he know that she was different by her looks? For all he knew she could still be that ruthless annoying girl, just a lot hotter. She didn't look like she was happy, so she still had to be that same girl. Right? He was literally freaking out.

He wished he could say that he paid attention, but he didn't. It was all a blurr. He was thinking throughout the whole speech. After Mel came on Chloe (his mom) came and also gave a speech. Now this speech he had to pay attention, 'cause he would have to give a very detailed report about how he liked or disliked the speech from his mom.

After every body spoke people either went to the dance floor, see the different programs, or "mingle". Which by the way Connor didn't like to do any of those things. He was left alone when everyone at his table went to do exactly those things. He really did feel alone. Which was something that he felt everywhere else exept when he was hanging out with his friends and family, but that was ruined. Now he felt alone all over. Then he saw Chloe and Davis talking to other people and decided to go with them. But he relized that they were talking to the mayor and his _daughter. _He wanted so badly to go to her and accuse her of lying, but he couldn't. Not in front of them. Especially the_ Mayor_ of Metropilas. Before he could deside what to do Chloe saw him and walked towards him saying that she'll be back.

"Connor, come here come here. I have someone I woud like you to meet."

"Who me?" Connor said uneasilly.

"Yes you. You're the only Connor I know." Choe said.

"So why do you want me to meet the Mayor?"

"Who said anything about me wanting you to meet the mayor? I want you to meet his daughter." _Oh, crap, _he thought to himself.

"Uh, why?"

"Cause Davis said that he saw you having the "gooie eyed out of this world" expression."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you looking like she was the only girl on Earth. At least that's what Davis and the league saw." _Okay, _a_parently I was looking like I liked her, and that the whole league and my dad saw it. Oh crap, _he thought to himself,_ this is just perfect._ They walked towards them.

Chloe said to the Mayor and Mel, "Mayor Richmond. Mellanie. This is Davis' brother, Connor." When Mel saw him she gasped and choked on her drink.

"Mellanie, you're alright?" The Mayor asked.

"Yes, just perfect." After he made sure that she was alright, the Mayor reached his hand out to Connor and said, "It's nice to meet you, Connor."

"Well, it's a honor to meet you, Mister Mayor." Then Mel gave him that "show off goodie two shoes" look. Connor looked at her and then said, "Who's this?"

"This is my daughter, Mellanie. Say hello, Mellanie."

"Dad I'm not a kid anymore, I know when to say 'hello'." She said then looked at Connor and said, " It's a pleasure to meet you, uh..."

"Connor. I'm suprised you forgot my name after it was mention about two times."

"Connor." Davis said.

"It's alright. I guess third time's the charm. It's hard to remember everybody' name. Especially, a forgetful name like yours."

"Mellanie, behave yourself."

"Sorry, I guess I just lost it a little."

"It's also, okay. You can make it up with a dance." Conner said.

"A dance? You don't seem like the type of guy who dances."

"I'm not, but I'm willing to give it a try. That is, if you're willing. But I can tell that you don't, so..."

"No. I can."

"Perfect." He said then they went to the dance floor to dance.

"What are you doing here?" They both said at the same time when they started to dance.

"What am I doing? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm here with my brother and sister-in-law. As you heard a couple of seconds ago. But what are _you _doing here? Are you really the mayor's daughter?"

"Yes. So what?"

"That's big news. If somebody was bothering you, you could just tell them that you're Mayor Richmond's daughter and tell them to lay off."

Mel giggled then stopped herself. "It's not that easy. But don't try to get off so easy. Why didn't you tell me that you're related to Chloe Sullivan Bloom and her hot huband Davis." Connor looked at her. "What? I'm thinking what all of the girls who look at him are thinking."

"Okay?", he said weirded out, "But that's not bigger news to me than you being the mayor's only daughter."

"Well, it is to me. I've known Chloe for so long. She has helped with so much even when she had struggles, too."

'Wait, what are you talking about?"

"It's nothing." She said trying to brush it off.

"How long have you known Chloe and Davis?"

"for about five years I guess."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Longer than you've known them."

"Hey, I was in a foster care when Chloe came to help with some of the kids since they had super-powers. She seemed fasnated by me so she checked my backround and found out that I was related to Davis. So don't say that you've known them longer 'cause that doesn't mean squat."

"I'm sorry. It's just that she's helped me so much it's like she's a big sister to me. Then I saw you and it looked like you didn't care."

"Beleive me, I do care. More than you'll ever know."

"Again I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Just hearing _you _of all peopleapologizing to _me_ makes everything okay."

"I'm glad I amuse you."

"Yeah. Hey, you said you've known Chloe for four or five years, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Did you ever meet their baby?" Conner asked.

"Yeah, I would play with him if none of their many babysitters couldn't make it which happened a lot. I loved little Davis jr. I felt really sad when I found out that he died. I couldn't make it to their funaral when he died even though I wanted to go so much. I was having my own persanal crisis. Why are you asking me this?"

"No, reason. So you really cared for the little guy, didn't you?"

"Yes. He was like a baby brother to me."

"Huh."

"What?"

"It's nothing."

There was a little pause then he asked remembering something she said at school, "Hey, I thought you said you didn't like to touch people?"

"I don't, but I have my lucky gloves so I don't have to touch people's germs when for instance I'm dancing with someone."

"Why don't you like to touch people?"

"Because, as I said I don't like their germs."

"I think there's more to that."

"Well, you're wrong, like always."

"How would you know that since we've only met today?"

"I don't know. It feels like I've know for a years. Isn't that weird?"

"Yeah. Weird." He said with a daze. Then he got out of his daze and said, "Hey, don't you think that you're gonna get out of this. I still want to know the truth."

"It's none of your business."

"I know but it feels like it is. Just like it feels like we've known each other."

"I guess that's why we both got mad when found out who the other person was."

"Exactly. I didn't know you were smart."

"I don't know how that has to do with anything, but thanks anyways."

"You're welcome."

Then the the second song that they were dancing to ended. Then Mel said, "Well I guess I should go find my dad."

"Yeah me, too. I'm mean not your dad my brother and sister-in-law. Which I hate saying those words it feels like I don't care. I'm sorry, I don''t know where it came from."

"It's okay. You're still overwhelmed."

"Yeah, well I'm still sorry."

"You're such a dork."

"Parden me?"

"This time in a good way. I secretly think dorks are cool."She said.

"Well, thank you."

"I gotta go."

"Yeah, me, too."

"See you tomarrow."

"Yeah, tomorrow." Then she left and he went to find the gang to go home.

**A/N:** So what do you think? Again please for all that's good and holy review!! I would be happy and write my but off until my fingers bleed. Okay maybe not that crazy, but I will write if you review and tell me what you think. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I still don't any of these characters exept Mel. At least I own her.

Connor walked towards his group in daze. He didn't know what it was, but he knew it wasn't good. _Could it be her that's making him feel like this?, h_e asked himself, _No. She's just a girl._

"Hey, Connor. Were you just dancing with Mayor Richmond's daughter?" Bart asked when he saw Connor coming tarwards them.

"Yeah, so what?" Connor asked.

"So what? She never dances with boys. She only dances with either important men or people that her farther tell her to. Man dude I have to give you props on that. Plus it's a little funny."

"Okay? Where's my parents?"

"Still talking to the Mayor. Man what do they talk about?"

"About how much life would be better without you in the world." Kara told Bart budding in after talking to Kyle Rainer (AKA Green Lantern). Who's pretty good friends with Connor and Bart. Even though he has a thing going on with Kara (who used to be with Bart.) How Kara and Bart got together? Connor had no idea. All he knew was that it ended badly and now Kara and Bart never stop bickering. It drives Connor insane!

"Ha ha very funny." Bart said.

"Serously kids, I don't like saying this twice in one night but please knock it off." Connor said thinking about the crazy day and night he had.

"Sorry we didn't realize you were still upset."Kara said.

"Espailly since you were dancing with the mayor's daughter." Bart then said.

Connor just looked at him. Bart had no idea why Connor was looking at him like that, but after a little bit Kara realized what was wrong.

"Holy. Freaking. Crap." She said after figuring it out in a shock.

"What?" Bart asked not getting it.

"She's _her."_

"Who's her?" He asked then looked back at Connor.

Connor just stared.

"Mayor Richmond's daughter is the same girl from school."

"Wait. You mean that the girl who was rude to him at school is Mayor Richmond's daughter who he danced with?"

"No duh, Sherlock." Kara said.

Connor gave her a "not helping" look.

"Sorry. It's a habit." She said. After a little pause she said, "Sooo, what does that mean?"

"What?" Connor said getting out of his daze, again.

"I mean the way you were talking about her at school it seemed that you hated her. But now that you found out who she really is... do you now like her? We can see it in your eyes the way you looked at us after you came from dancing. It's okay if you like her. But for _her_. Not just because she's the mayor's daughter."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Cause it's not right to like someone just because of the fascade they show people. Don't do that do her."

"You acting as if you know her."

Kara just stared.

"Great you know her, too?" Connor asked irritated.

"Wait, what do you mean, 'too'?"

"I mean I know she knows my mom and dad. I also know that she used to babysit _me_. Now it's starting to make sense for you to know her, too. After all, you did spend a lot of time with me."

"Connor." Kara said trying to say something helpful. "We tried to tell you before, but then I found that she was at your school. We didn't know how to tell you. We didn't know if you already knew."

"It's okay, Kara. Just tell me about her. But when I get home."

"I will."

**A/N:** Seriously, please tell me what you guys think. I know people read it so pleeease reveiw for the love of pete!


End file.
